gemcraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Gem of Eternity
The Gem of Eternity is a gem that recurs in the GemCraft series. It's the most powerful and the only gem that can seal away The Forgotten. History The origin of the original Gem of Eternity that sealed The Forgotten centuries before GemCraft Chapter 0 is unknown, but it was likely crafted in the Labyrinth, similar to the new Gem of Eternity that was created during that same time. It was created by the Crafting Pylons, which are powered by shots fired from gems in towers. Seven total Gems of Eternities have been created over time, with the six older ones being weakened replicas that have been corrupted by the Forgotten. The first version was originally created to seal away the Forgotten, centuries before the events of GemCraft Chapter 1, as the wizards didn't know of any way to destroy her to banish her back to the Demon Realm. After a few decades, when the world had "forgotten" about her destructive rampage, a greedy wizard sought out the Gem and stole it, unleashing the Forgotten in the process. It forced the wizards to create a new Gem of Eternity in the labyrinth and seal her away with it. The older Gem would become a weakened replica in the process, and the Forgotten would corrupt each new replica every time she was unleashed. This cycle repeated a total of seven times, with the corrupt wizard from Chapter 0 releasing the Forgotten from her tomb during the last cycle. Eventually, at the beginning of GemCraft Chapter 2: Chasing Shadows, five of the six Gem of Eternity replicas were found scattered around the shield of the Spiritforge, locked away in cages that had been recently constructed by either other wizards or the Forgotten herself. She killed the Gembearer from GemCraft Labyrinth, took the true Gem of Eternity, and replaced it with one of the replicas, as the corrupt wizard took it during Chapter 0. The main wizard of the GemCraft series picked up this gem, not knowing that it was a corrupted replica, and carried it to the entrance of the Spiritforge, where he socketed the gem in a trap that he was planning to use to imprison the Forgotten once again. However, when the ensnaring nodes were charged, the replica drew power from the other five corrupted replicas, giving it the power to destroy both the shield and the gates of Spiritforge, allowing the Forgotten to begin her assault on the wizards' final stronghold. However, when the defenses of Spiritforge were destroyed, the Forgotten dropped the true Gem of Eternity in the forest near the eastern coast and rushed to attack the Spriritforge. It was later found by the main wizard. Abilities The Gem has the unique ability to confer immortality, open gates to different dimensions, control creatures, banish beings, decimate enemies, enhance spells, and even seal away a being as powerful as the Forgotten. Even replicas that no longer possess the full power of the Gem of Eternity are still extremely powerful, though they no longer have enough power to seal away the Forgotten or confer immortality. Replicas Six replicas of the Gem of Eternity exist. The replicas of the old Gem of Eternity lay scattered around the world, before they were obtained by the Forgotten. It still possesses plenty of power, but are useless in comparison to the newest Gem of Eternity. The Forgotten obtained the old replicas for her own purposes, slowly corrupting them one-by-one, and left them within the vicinity of Spiritforge, eventually using them to destroy Spiritforge's shield and begin her final assault. In Game GemCraft Chapter Zero (GC0) The Gem of Eternity is a special structure, appearing only in Level #78, the final level in the game. To complete the level, the player must throw seven Grade 7 gems at it to dislodge the Gem from its socket. GemCraft Chasing Shadows (GC2) The Gem of Eternity is not usable in game like a normal gem; however, obtaining one of its replicas unlocks the Wake of Eternity skill, and obtaining the true Gem of Eternity in Field Y6 permanently increases the level of the skill by 10 levels. Category:Gem Category:Gemcraft Chapter 0 Category:Gemcraft Labyrinth Category:Gemcraft Chapter 2 (Chasing Shadows) Category:Misc.Gems Category:Items